


Molly's Surprise Present

by WitchRavenFox



Series: A Sherlockian Christmas Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles around characters in Sherlock over various Christmas seasons spanning many years. Not tied to any one verse, although there may be some overlaps. Some slash/het/possible femme slash inside, with romance, friendship, family scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's Surprise Present

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my contribution to 2013 Christmas with the Sherlockian world. I intend to update daily or bi-daily. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to any comments or suggestions, I will try to work them in where possible for what I have.
> 
> I've also amended the tags, so that each drabble will have its own within the series.

Molly stepped through the heavy doors and let them swing closed behind her, unable to use what little energy she had left on something so trivial. She had a list full of bodies to get through today, some were young, and some… well some had lived a full life.

Christmas always made the lonely feel worse.

She clicked on the overhead florescent and couldn't exactly miss the very large box that sat on her desk to one side of the room. Everyone knew that she preferred to work the Christmas stint, no family to really focus on, only her two cats at home to worry over – this was just another day.

Except that no one really bought her gifts. Not really – buying them for yourself doesn't count, you already know what's in them, don't you?

So the box, the box that sat there as though it belonged there on her desk was for her. The deep purple paper with white – no, that was creamy beige – ribbons made her think of two men that she knew very well. One was awkward and acted as though he was still a spoilt teenager, and the other was a steady and safe man who had a hard edge.

Molly wasn't sure how she knew that it was from them, except in the back of her mind she recalled Sherlock talking about how wrapping paper could tell you about the person - in this case persons - it was from.

Her fingers itched to rip open the paper and get into the box. Did Sherlock know the one thing she wanted? DId John temper that impulse and set something equally sweet? How did they always know between them how to emotionally and mentally take care of people?

Molly fingered the cream ribbon when her phone trilled with a message.

_Molly, do not under any circumstance open that gift before Christmas. I've been advised it's bad luck. -SH_

Molly laughed at her phone, Sherlock was right, of course, she did believe it was bad luck, something her mum always told her growing up. She pushed the present back on her desk when her phone went again.

_Hi Molly, sorry about Mr. Genius. If you want to open the pressie, go ahead, but it will be best on Christmas morning. We'll see you later in the week at ours for Christmas drinks, right? JW_

Molly fired off a message to John - who was always nicer - with an okay, and set about her day with frequent glances at the present. She wondered to herself how her life got to where it was, but despite everything, she was happy. Molly was also looking forward to putting a present under her tree that she didn't wrap her, and she wondered if she would have more as the years went by.

This Christmas was going to be an amazing change in her life, she could feel it. This was not a Christmas where Molly would feel lonely.


End file.
